


Missing You

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron seeing right through Robert's bullshit, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Call, Robert acting like he doesnt care, humor-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: Robert tries to act like he doesn't miss Aaron, but of course by now, Aaron knows when Robert is putting up a front.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this with only two hours of sleep and no caffeine and it's the first thing I did when I woke up, so God knows what's actually happening in this story.

He misses him. Anyone with a pair of eyes and a semi functioning brain can tell you that. The way he's moped around for this past week is almost comical. Like he's a sad cartoon character, with a giant frown painted on his face like a clown with silent, over exaggerated, fat tears rolling down his face as well. Chas mainly tells Robert that he looks like a dog who's lost his best friend. Ignoring the fact that Chas referred to him as a canine, she wasn't exactly wrong. It feels almost like he's lost his best friend with Aaron gone. They're so close now, the way best friends get, and of late he finds himself taking mental notes of things he wants to share with Aaron when they call each other at the end of the day. Half the things he's remembering to pass on to Aaron are things he can only share with his boyfriend. Jokes only Aaron will understand because _only_ Aaron can understand Robert's sense of humor which is a bit crass and offensive to normal people. Aaron gets that Robert's joking…most of the time. 

Like when Robert threatens to run Chrissie over with his car, Aaron knows he's only joking about 95% of the time. Say that joke to Charity over tea time one night and she gives him a look that says he's a few marbles short of a full bag. Robert really misses Aaron, because he was expecting a response to him saying that to be a snort and an eye roll to let him know it's kind of funny but also stupid. Man does he really miss Aaron. 

“She looked at me like I was threatening to run her over instead of Chrissie,” Robert told Aaron over the phone later that night. “Honestly, Charity couldn't escape fast enough.” 

“Well when you make jokes about killing people,” Aaron said, Robert still getting a thrill at hearing his boyfriend's voice. 

Robert snorted in disgust. “Kill? Please. Who said anything about killing her? Grievous bodily harm I'd settle for. Make me sound like a mad man why don't you.” Aaron snorted again and then the line went silent except for their breathing. 

“Two days huh?” Robert whispered into the phone.

“Missing me, are you? Knew it.” Robert could hear the smirk in Aaron's voice and scoffed at his words. 

“Please. I hardly even think about you. It's like you're not even gone.” _Everything in this room smells like you, but there's no you to find. The bed's too big without you, and I have no one to meet for lunch at noon. I'm also on the verge of killing Adam if he tries to sit at your desk one more time. I hate looking up and seeing someone there and it not be you. I fucking miss you so much_. “It's almost as if you only left yesterday.” 

“Right so when I talked to my mum earlier she wasn't telling me that you looked like you were ready to burst into tears as you stared at my empty seat at the table for tea time?” Robert gaped even though Aaron couldn't see it. 

“What?” Robert cried in outrage. “Alright I didn't want to say anything with you being out of the country and what not, but well, I believe it's time we have your mum committed. I mean she's obviously gone off her rocker, and this is just the proof we need to get her the help she needs.” 

Aaron was chuckling into the phone by the time Robert was finished. “Really? 'Cause you know I haven't actually spoken with my mum today. But you, getting all defensive like you were being put on trial just now, tells that you're lying and you are desperately missing me.” 

“Missing you?” Robert scoffed, “I barely even notice you're gone. I couldn't care less.”

“Really?” Aaron challenged. “Well maybe I should just hang up this phone since you don't care?” 

“Fine,” Robert said nonchalantly. 

“Fine,” Aaron agreed. “Hanging up.” 

“Good. Don't care.” Robert said. 

“Fine!” Aaron snapped and the bite in his voice made Robert flinch a little…but neither one ended the call. 

It was silent for some time as they just listened to one another breathe, and Robert closed his eyes and let the loneliness well up inside him until he couldn't hold back any longer. “Come home,” he whispered. 

“Just two more days,” Aaron said desperately as if he's been repeatedly telling himself the same thing to make it through them being apart. “I miss you, Robert.” 

“Well yeah, I'm fantastic,” Robert said as if it's obvious that Aaron would miss him. “How you've stayed away this long is beyond me.” 

“Arsehole,” Aaron muttered into the phone. It went silent again and then Robert whispered, “I miss you too.” 

He could hear Aaron's breathing stumble a bit and then even out and though Aaron wasn't in the room, the air suddenly turned thick like he was and they were close together, just mere inches apart from one another. Robert cleared his throat and took a deep breath. 

“I'm gonna wreck you when you get home,” Robert said to lighten the mood and it worked based on Aaron's snort and chuckle. 

“I'm one lucky bloke to have such a romantic boyfriend,” Aaron said, the sarcasm dripping off each word. 

“Oh, was that not good enough for you? How about: Aaron when you get home I'm going to make sweet sweet love to you.” Aaron's laughter sent shivers up and down Robert's spine. He couldn't wait to hear that laugh in person.

“Mate, that was weird. I'd prefer it if you wrecked me.” Robert laughed at that and when it died out, the line was silent again. He heard Aaron take a deep breath and loudly exhale. 

“I need to go. I've got an early morning tomorrow.” Robert had to take a second before he spoke so his words sounded normal.

“Yeah of course. Same time tomorrow?” 

“Yes,” Aaron agreed. It went quiet again. 

“I love you,” Robert whispered. 

“I love you,” Aaron said back. “Goodnight, Robert.” 

“Goodnight,” Robert said and then the call ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are welcome!


End file.
